


It Doesn't Happen Twice

by lizwontcry



Category: Sleepless In Seattle (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy the story, I know it's a bit short.</p></blockquote>





	It Doesn't Happen Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pampermousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampermousse/gifts).



_In a few months, you'll be seeing women. You'll meet someone._

_Move on. Fine. That's what I'll do. I'll just grow a new heart._

_Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..._

_I know. But it just doesn't happen twice._

**Valentine's Day 1994**

Sam had this look on his face when he was thinking about Maggie. Like he was on another planet, like he was a million miles away from Annie. She knew he was thinking about Maggie because she finally asked him about it on Valentine's Day. They were outside the house, sitting on the bench and gazing at the sunset. Annie had flown in from Baltimore for the occasion; they were going to dinner soon. Jonah was playing with the remote control car Annie got him for his ninth birthday. It was peaceful. Annie could definitely get used to a life like this. 

But when Annie looked over at Sam to tell him how happy she was, he had the look again. She learned it was easier not to bother him when he was like this, but on this particular evening, she needed to know. She just did.

"Sam?" He didn't respond, so she put his hand on hers. "Sam."

"Hmm?" Sam finally came back to life and looked at Annie. "Oh, sorry, I was...distracted."

"I know," Annie said, trying to smile, trying to give off a vibe of warmth, trying to be the understanding girlfriend. "The thing is, Sam, I was just wondering if you could tell me what exactly distracted you. Just so, you know, I can understand better in the future."

Sam was quiet for a moment and Annie knew she was asking a lot of him, but they'd been together for a year now and if they ever wanted to move forward, he was going to have to talk about Maggie. In a roundabout way, she was the reason Sam and Annie found each other. Annie wanted to know. 

Sam sighed, and then finally started talking. "Maggie was kind of obsessed with sunsets. They would make her feel peaceful. She was an amateur photographer and sunsets inspired her the most. Once I asked her what she sees in the sunsets, and she said, "It's not what I see, it's what I hear. I hear music in the sun. It renews me after a long day. It gives me hope." I never understood, really. I mean, it's the sun, it has to set every day, what's the big deal? But now that she's gone...I can't help but think of her when the sun goes down."

Well, that...that was an answer. Annie nodded and grasped his hand harder. Is this what it was going to be like? Annie couldn't compete with Maggie--wouldn't compete with Maggie. Not that Sam or Jonah was asking her to. 

"I know this has to be hard for you," Sam said softly. "It won't always be like this; at least I hope it won't. Thank you for sticking by me. You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do," she said. "Of course I do." It was just two months ago, Sam was visiting Baltimore and Annie was making lunch. After she made them both sandwiches (turkey for him, lettuce and tomato for her), she decided an apple would be a nice addition. So Annie sat down and slowly peeled the apple in one long strip, as she had done all her life, and as her mother and grandmother had done before. When she was done peeling, she turned around and saw Sam staring at her, not blinking, and maybe not even breathing.

"Um, Sam? Hello?" 

Sam exhaled. "It's just...I...that's how Maggie peeled an apple, too. I've never known anyone else who does it that way. Annie, I hope this isn't premature, but...I love you."

Annie didn't even care--well, not much, anyway--that a memory of his deceased wife brought on this declaration of love. It made the last 10 months of a complicated long-distance relationship somehow even more worth it. 

"I love you, too," she said, and they laughed and kissed and danced around the kitchen like the idiots in love they were.

As the sun went down on Valentine's Day, Annie and Sam held hands until it was completely dark. Clarice came over to watch Jonah, and Sam and Annie went to a seafood restaurant for a fancy dinner. It was their one year anniversary, and they talked about going to New York and visiting the Empire State Building, where it all started, but both Sam and Annie agreed that was kind of silly. They had been traveling so much just to see each other, traveling even more didn't make much sense. 

After sharing tiramisu for dessert (Jay was right--Sam loved it), Sam removed a little box from his pocket. Annie stared at it, knowing it was too soon but wanting it to be what she thought it was, anyway. It wasn't the easiest relationship. And it wasn't just the long distances between them and the lingering memories of their pasts. When they met on the Empire State Building, they were both struck by something--fate, destiny, chemistry, _something_. But having a connection didn't mean falling in love was easy. They basically knew nothing about each other. Sure, Annie knew Sam's sad story, but she didn't know that he never put his shoes in the closet and he left empty milk cartons in the refrigerator and had the habit of turning on a Bulls basketball game as loud as it would go. And when Sam met Annie, he only knew she took a chance to meet a stranger, and that she believed in love. But he didn't know that she took hours to do her hair in the morning, and he had to use Jonah's bathroom when she stayed over. Or that she listened to Abba constantly--morning, noon, and night. These were things they were figuring out about each other. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it.

"Oh, Sam," Annie said, fascinated and terrified.

Sam opened the box and instead of a ring, there was a key. Annie was suddenly relieved.

"It's been an amazing year," Sam said. "It's been amazing and hard and special, and I know we aren't ready for this box yet. But this is a key to the house, and I would really like for you to move here to live with Jonah and I. He loves you, as you know. And I love you more with each passing day. Annie, will you live with us?"

Annie smiled. Her boss at the Sun told her months ago that if she wanted to move to Seattle, he could pull some strings at the Times newspaper to get her a job. Obviously she would miss her friends and family, but it was time to start a new chapter of her life. Plus, she loved the rain. 

"Of course, Sam. Of course I will come live with you and Jonah." Sam handed her the key and she leaned over the table and they kissed, a kiss that was way too intimate for a crowded restaurant, even for Valentine's Day. That was another thing about the relationship--their sex life was the opposite of clockwork. It was...surprising. Spontaneous. Electric. Annie had never experienced anything like it. It was just that good.

On the way home, they chatted excitedly about Annie's move and what it would be like to live together. They were going to start a garden! And maybe even get a dog! Neither of them ever had dogs growing up. It was time, and Jonah would be ecstatic.

At home, Jonah met them at the door and said, "Did you ask her, dad? What'd she say, what'd she say?!" 

Annie laughed. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I said yes."

"Yes!" Jonah shouted. He gave her a big hug, and then even though it was way past Jonah's bedtime, the three of them cuddled on the couch and watched TV. 

When Annie was with Walter, she was so caught up in how everything seemed so perfect, and she knew exactly what her life was going to be, and there were no surprises. Walter was a great man, and she really did love him. But as she was learning, life wasn't about having everything planned in advance. Life was Sam, and Jonah, and the life they were carefully putting together for themselves. It was a journey, and Annie couldn't wait to take it.

*****

**Valentine's Day 2013**

She really was beautiful, Sam thought for perhaps the millionth time in his life. Of course, after 20 years, they were both fighting the good fight against aging, and Annie got her hair colored every month and sighed every time she found a new wrinkle. Sam's hair was salt and pepper now, which Annie loved to run her hands through at random intervals during the day.

It was just, this night, the candlelight reflecting the beauty of her face, the amazing chocolate mousse they just shared (tiramisu just wasn't the same anymore), and...everything. After 20 years, Sam couldn't get enough of Annie. They couldn't get enough of each other. He remembered seeing her at the airport for the first time and feeling something he couldn't identify, and then again on that busy street with the cars whizzing by. It was...magical. And while they had their trials and tribulations as any couple did, there was always still magic in the air.

After paying the bill, Sam looked up and saw Annie looking at him intensely. He smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

Annie laughed. "I was just thinking about Valentine's Day. In 1993. It's so funny; I was at dinner with Walter and the Empire State Building was all lit up with a heart and I couldn't stop thinking about you. A stranger. And now here we are. Life is funny, isn't it?"

Sam nodded. "It truly is. In the most beautiful way." They usually weren't this sentimental--they didn't have time to be. Their 17-year-old daughter Hannah kept them busy, plus they were helping Jonah plan his wedding in the summer. Jonah moved back to Chicago for college 10 years ago. Sam and Annie were confused by his decision, but Jonah was determined. He missed his roots, he said. It was something he had to do. Annie tried not to let this hurt her, but she couldn't help it, even though she did understand--Jonah wanted to be closer to his mother, no matter how long she'd been gone. Before he left, Jonah took Annie out to dinner and explained how much he appreciated her as a stepmother and this choice didn't have anything to do with her. It was a sweet gesture and Annie was proud of him; Jonah was courageous, passionate, adventurous, and loving. It was everything his parents wanted for him.

On the way home, Sam and Annie talked about the past and the future, about Hannah's latest fascination in photography and how determined she was to be the next Annie Leibovitz. Just a month ago it was painting, and a few months before that she was going to be the best cook in the world, and it was always something. Their daughter was hard to keep up with, but she stayed out of trouble and brought a smile to faces wherever she went. Sam would always tell Annie, "Thank goodness she got your personality."

At home, Annie unlocked the door, and the two of them stepped into a huge room full of people.

"Surprise!" They shouted. Someone turned the light on and inside the room was practically everyone they'd ever met. Jonah ran up to Annie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy anniversary!"

Annie and Sam laughed, and hugged everyone. Suzy and Greg, Dennis, even Becky, who Annie hadn't seen in maybe a decade, they were all there and happy for their friends. Hannah and Jonah directed them to the chairs of honor, and Sam and Annie opened a few anniversary presents, most of which was china, the recommended 20th anniversary gift.

While Annie was throwing away all the wrapping paper, Hannah grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, mom, we want a speech."

Annie dutifully followed her daughter to the center of the living room, and Sam took her hand. "You go," he whispered in her ear, and she laughed. Annie was always the one to take the lead in these kinds of situations. Just something else he loved about her.

Annie took a sip of champagne and said, "On behalf of Sam and I, and of course our little schemers Jonah and Hannah, we'd like to thank you for coming. It's been quite a 20 years, hasn't it? A radio show, a letter, a little boy and a little girl, and the Empire State Building all conspired to bring us here tonight. We love all of you. Thank you for sharing this special day with us."

She kissed Sam, a little too long for all the kids in the audience. Sam sat down and watched Annie work the crowd while he ate some cake. Although his thoughts about Maggie were very different now, he did still think about her every now and then. He knew she'd be happy that he was doing so well; that his family was doing so well. And not for the first time, Sam thought about those words he uttered so long ago, "It just doesn't happen twice." Well, for him, it did. He was a lucky man, that was for sure. He didn't believe in soul mates, but Annie was truly a part of his soul. Yep, lucky.

When the party was over and Hannah and Jonah sent them to their room, insisting that they would handle the clean-up, Sam and Annie lay in bed intertwined, happy and in love and fortunate. In New York, the heart glowed on the Empire State Building, and all was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy the story, I know it's a bit short.


End file.
